1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic skin film and, in particular, to an inorganic skin film formed of an aggregate of crystals and having at least one of a large number of pyramid-shaped metal crystals and a large number of truncated pyramid-shaped metal crystals in a surface thereof, and to a process for forming such inorganic skin film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such conventionally known inorganic skin films is an Fe-plated layer which is provided on outer peripheral surfaces of a land portion and a skirt portion of a base material of aluminum alloy, for example, of a piston for an internal combustion engine in order to provide an improved wear resistance.
However, under existing circumstances where a high speed and a high output of the internal combustion engine are desired, the prior art Fe-plated layer suffers from problems of insufficient oil-retaining property, i.e., oil retention, and poor initial conformability and thus a poor seizure resistance because the slide surface thereof is relatively smooth.